LOVE SONG at LOVE STREET
by Bebhe-Chan
Summary: Berawal dari jalanan dan lagu, Naruto dan Hinata bersatu / Bad Summary/ Fic special Valentine Day/ ONESHOOT / Mind to RnR ?


Yare yare ! ^o^/

Setelah cukup lama vakum dari FFn, akhirnya saya kembali membawa fic oneshoot ini. Fic ini saya publish setelah saya mempublish fic special hari Ibu kemarin #kagak nanya#

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk menyambut hari Valentine. Fic ini juga saya tujukan untuk readers yang kecewa dengan fic NaruHina saya sebelumnya *sumimasen* , dan semoga bisa puas dengan fic saya kali ini ^^

Oke, tidak perlu panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas,

Monggoooo….. ^^b

.

.

.

**LOVE SONG AT LOVE STREET**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Cerita punya Bebhe-chan, Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, romance yang kurang berasa, menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), based of author real story, ONESHOOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HAPPY READING ! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam ini masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hujan turus dengan derasnya, dan jalanan yang sepi karena kebanyakan orang memilih untuk tinggal di rumah daripada pergi keluar. Sama seperti yang dirasakan seorang remaja pria berambut kuning jabrik, yang kini tengan malas-malasan di sofa ruang tamunya dengan selimut tebal berwarna oranye yang menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya terus menatap keluar jendela. Menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang tidak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti.

"Hahhh….. Kapan musim hujan berhenti," gumamnya entah kepada siapa. Di pejamkan matanya pelan, lalu dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Kemudian dia membuka matanya. Sejenak kemudian dia bangkit dari posisinya menjadi duduk dengan tangan yang tetap memegang selimut.

"Aku lapar," gumamnya lagi sambil mengusap perutnya. Naruto, nama pemuda itu, bangkit dari duduknya. Naruto lalu menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas, sesaat kemudian Naruto kembali dengan jaket dan payung di masing-masing tangannya.

"Semoga saja kedai ichiraku masih belum tutup," gumam Naruto sambil memakai jaket birunya. Naruto kemudian bergegas keluar dengan payung hitam di tangannya menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku, tempatnya biasa membeli ramen.

"Ahh.. Ternyata di luar hujannya lebih deras daripada dilihat dari dalam," gumamnya lagi entah pada siapa.

Naruto kini sudah sampai di pertigaan jalan sebelum tempat kedai Ichiraku berada.

_Crat…. Crat…. Crat…_

Naruto samar-samar mendengar suara cipratan air dari depannya. Dan benar saja. Naruto melihat bayangan seseorang yang tengah berlari menerjang hujan di depannya.

"Sudah tau musim hujan kenapa dia tidak membawa payung," tanyanya entah pada siapa. Bayangan orang tersebut semakin dekat.

Dan….

CRATT !

Naruto terkena cipratan air hujan karena orang yang baru melewatinya. Samar-sama Naruto dapat melihat bayangan orang yang baru saja melewatinya. Karena lampu jalan yang sudah tidak terang lagi, Naruto hanya dapat melihat orang tersebut remang-remang.

Naruto berhenti melangkah lalu menengok ke belakang, melihat bayangan orang yang baru saja melewatinya yang semakin menjauh.

"Ck, seenaknya saja menciprati orang," gumamnya. Naruto lalu meneruskan langkahnya menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanabi, buka pintunya. Ini Nee-chan,"

Seorang gadis remaja bermata lavender keperakan, dengan rambut indigonya yang lusuh karena air hujan menggigil di depan pintu menunggu adiknya membukakan pintu. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gitar berwarna biru dengan aksen putih. Tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya membukakan pintu.

"Ya ampun Nee-chan! Darimana saja sih! Aku khawatir nih. Diluar hujannya deras sekali. Ayo cepat masuk, biar aku siapkan air panas," kata Hanabi.

Hinata, nama gadis itu, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di sandarkan gitar kesayangannya di sofa ruang tamunya. Di ambilnya handuk kecil berwarna putih di bawah meja di depannya. Hinata lalu menggunakan handuk itu untuk mengeringkan gitarnya.

"Ya ampun Nee-chan. Bukannya badannya sendiri yang di keringkan malah badan gitarnya yang di keringkan. Ini handuknya. Keringkan dulu badan Nee-chan, nanti masuk angin loh. Airnya sebentar lagi hangat," omel Hanabi, adik Hinata, pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum melihat adiknya yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Terima kasih ya Hanabi,"

Hanabi lalu meninggalkan Hinata untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi kakaknya.

Hinata memandang gitarnya sendu.

"Malam ini masih hujan," gumamnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cukup cerah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Namun karena hujan semalam yang tidak berhenti sama sekali, membuat pagi ini terasa sangat dingin sekali.

Naruto masih bergulat dengan selimutnya, mengabaikan suara berisik alarm yang mencoba membangunkannya. Tangan berkulit tan itu menggapai-nggapai samping bantalnya untuk mencari benda segiempat yang sedari tadi berisik mengganggu tidurnya. Segera dimatikannya alarm di ponselnya. Bukannya segera bangun, Naruto malah kembali masuk ke dalam selimut oranyenya.

Lima menit kemudian, Naruto menyibak selimutnya. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Permata blue shappire miliknya terekspos(?) ke dunia. Naruto menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Naruto lalu mengela nafas. Baru setelah itu Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Hal itu memang selalu di lakukan Naruto sebelum bangun. Baginya saat baru membuka matanya, lalu melihat ke langit-langit bisa membuatnya lebih bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Naruto lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Naruto kini duduk di bangku kelas XI di SMA Kurama yang terletak di tengah kota Konoha. Jarak sekolah dengan rumah Naruto sekitar lima kilometer. Naruto biasa menggunakan sepeda gunung berwarna hitam miliknya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dengan menggunakan sepeda, Naruto dapat mencapai sekolahnya dalam waktu setengah jam.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya santai. Masih banyak waktu sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Sesampainya dipersimpangan jalan dekat rumahnya, Naruto berpapasan dengan seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah gitar berwarna biru. Gadis itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak mengenalinya.

Saat melewati gadis itu, Naruto sedikit melirik wajahnya. Namun wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat karena gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto lalu kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatnyadi suatu tempat. Tapi dimana ya? …. Ah, siapa yang peduli," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto mendongak melihat langit yang cukup cerah pagi itu. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena silau. Senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Semoga hari ini tidak turun hujan," gumam Naruto pada langit.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan gontai. Kepalanya terasa berat. Mungkin akibat dari kehujanan tadi malam. Sebenarnya Hanabi sudah melarangnya pergi ke sekolah, tapi Hinata tetap keras kepala untuk pergi ke sekolah. Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada gitar di tangan kanannya.

"Kuatkan aku," gumamnya.

Hinata lalu mendongak menatap langit yang cukup cerah pagi itu. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk melindunginya dari silau sinar matahari. Senyum manis terukir di bibir mungilnya.

"Semoga malam ini tidak turun hujan," gumamnya pada langit.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan gerbang SMA Kurama. Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran paling depan. Seperti biasa, Naruto tidak langsung menuju kelasnya. Sebelum bel berbunyi, Naruto biasa pergi ke atap sekolah untuk hanya sekedar duduk-duduk saja sambil menunggu bel. Tempat ini adalah tempat rahasia Naruto. Tidak ada yang tau jika setiap pagi Naruto berada disini. Teman-teman Naruto mengira jika Naruto selalu terlambat, padahal Naruto datang pagi. Hanya saja dia malas langsung ke kelasnya.

Naruto mengambil duduk agak di tepi. Naruto bisa melihat keindahan kota Konoha dari atap sekolahnya. Syukurlah hari ini cuacanya cukup cerah, sehingga Naruto dapat menikmati suasana kota Konoha di pagi hari dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mecoba menikmati udara pagi yang memberikan sensasi menyegarkan di hatinya.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat ke arah gerbang. Naruto melihat gadis yang dia temui di jalan tadi sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Naruto sedikit menengok ke bawah untuk melihat wajah gadis itu, tapi Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas karena gadis itu selalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya ya ?" gumam Naruto. Tanpa disadari Naruto, sejak daritadi Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis itu sampai bayangannya tidak terlihat.

"Heih! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi peduli, _baka!_" rutuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian bel tanda kelas akan segera dimulai pun berbunyi. Naruto beranjak berdiri dari posisinya dan bergegas menuju kelas sebelum dia terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan malas menuju kelasnya. Bel baru saja berbunyi, tapi Hinata enggan untuk segera berlari ke kelas. Semakin dipaksakan Hinata berjalan, kepalanya terasa semakin berat. Dengan susah payah Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara seseorang berlari dari arah depannya. Hinata mendongak mencoba melihat siapa yang berlari menuju dirinya. Siapa tau itu salah satu teman Hinata, jadi Hinata bisa minta tolong untuk membantunya berjalan.

Hinata melihat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang terkesan berantakan, yang berlari dengan tas punggung yang dijinjingnya dengan tangan kanannya. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Rasanya aku pernah melihat dia, tapi dimana ya?' kata Hinata dalam hati.

_SREETTTT….._

Saat berpapasan dengan orang itu, Hinata dapat mencium bau farfum dengan aroma jeruk yang menyegarkan dari orang itu. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang menatap punggung laki-laki yang baru saja melewatinya.

'Ahh.. Kenapa aku peduli,' kata Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata kemudian bergegas menuju kelasnya dengan sisa tenaga yang di milikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"XI IPA-2"

Naruto akhirnya sampai di kelasnya. Untung saja guru mata pelajaran jam pertama belum datang. Naruto segera menuju tempat duduknya di pojok belakang. Di letakkan tas punggungnya di meja. Naruto masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya karena baru saja berlari dari atap tadi.

"Oyy, Naruto! Kau baru datang?" suara seseorang dari samping Naruto mengejutkan Naruto. Naruto segera menengok ke arah suara.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kiba. Sudah tau masih juga bertanya," kata Naruto sambil melemparkan deathglare yang sebenarnya tidak mempan untuk Kiba. Kiba lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto, lalu memaksa duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kau bisa duduk di bangkumu sendiri Kiba. Pergi dari sini!" kata Naruto sambil mendorong Kiba. Namun usahanya gagal, Kiba tetap keras kepala memaksa duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hei-hei.. Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah. Makanya kau itu jadi cepat tua. Lihat! Kau itu masih remaja tapi kumismu banyak sekali," ledek Kiba sambil mencubit pipi Naruto yang memang terdapat coretan seperti kumis di masing-masing pipinya.

"Hei! Hentikan atau kau akan aku hajar!" Naruto memukul pelan perut Kiba.

"Kalian ini seperti pasangan kekasih saja," suara dingin dari samping Naruto membuat Naruto dan Kiba menghentikan 'kegiatannya'.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya melihat orang yang di depannya.

"Diam kau Teme!" kata Naruto pada laki-laki di depannya. Sementara orang yang di panggil Teme oleh Naruto itu hanya diam menatap kedua laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan elangnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari Sasuke?!" kata Kiba ikut ambil andil.

"Aku hanya perlu dengan si Dobe, jadi kau jangan ikut campur. Pergi!" Sasuke menyeret paksa Kiba untuk pergi dari bangku Naruto. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng melihat Kiba yang merengek meminta pertolongannya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Sasuke kembali menghampiri bangku Naruto. Naruto mendongak untuk menatap teman baik sekaligus rivalnya tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa? Tumben kau pagi-pagi mencariku," kata Naruto datar.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau ini lupa apa pura-pura lupa? Kemarin kau kemana? Kenapa tidak datang latihan?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Hei hei hei… Bisakah kau bertanyanya pelan-pelan saja. Kemarin hujan deras Teme! Kau ini bagaimana sih," gerutu Naruto sambil menatap tajam orang di depannya.

Sasuke berdecak.

"Kau ini memang malas Dobe. Jarak rumahmu denganku tidak ada satu meter, apa alasanmu masuk akal?" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Oke oke. Aku salah. Aku lupa kalau ada janji denganmu Teme. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Dasar menyebalkan!" kata Naruto sambil menirukan gaya Sasuke, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi sifat keras kepala temannya ini.

Naruto tidak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto melihat gadis yang di lihatnya tadi pagi berjalan melewati kelasnya.

'Gadis itu, bukannya yang tadi?'

"Oe Dobe! Lihat apa kau? Aku ini sedang bicara padamu," kata Sasuke. Namun Naruto tidak menyahut dan tetap memandang ke arah pintu. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di pintu.

Naruto menghela nafas. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah laku aneh temannya sejak tadi.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sedang membicarakan penampilan yang akan kalian tunjukkan di acara pensi minggu depan?" tanya Kiba setelah baru saja terlupakan #plak

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan nada khasnya.

"Memangnya kalian mau nyumbang apaan?" Kiba memandang Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian seperti melihat benda langka yang baru di temukannya.

"Jangan memandang kami seperti itu Kiba. Begini pun kami juga tidak sebodoh seperti yang kau kira," jawab Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. Kiba menepuk keningnya.

"Kami? Yang bodoh itu cuma kau Dobe. Baka!" gerutu Sasuke. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya..ya…ya… Terserah kalian sajalah. Tapi, cuma kalian berdua saja?"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melewatkan penampilan kalian. Semoga berhasil ya!" setelah memberikan dukungannya Kiba lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Nanti kita latihan lagi. Aku tunggu di rumah," kata Sasuke datar lalu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Iya iya Teme~" jawab Naruto manja, sementara Sasuke menahan mual mendengar nada manja Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat gadis yang dilihatnya kemarin, tadi pagi, dan baru saja.

"Ck, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran dia ya," gumam Naruto entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

XI BAHASA-2

Akhirnya Hinata sampai di kelasnya. Hinata bersyukur karena guru jam pelajaran pertama belum datang. Hinata segera memasuki kelasnya dan menuju mejanya. Di letakkannya gitar kesayangannya di samping tempat duduknya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan~~"

Hinata sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara cempreng di samping telinganya.

"Sakura-chan kau mengagetkanku," kata Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya. Sementara Sakura hanya meringis melihat Hinata.

"Hehe gomen. Kenapa kau telat Hinata? Matamu kenapa seperti mata panda begitu? Kau sakit Hinata?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak kok Sakura-chan. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur saja semalaman, jadi aku bangun kesiangan," kata Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ohh~ Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalau kau sakit bilang aku saja ya. Nanti aku antar kau ke UKS," kata Sakura tersenyum manis. Hinata menggangguk dan membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan,"

"Hm! Ngomong-ngomong nanti kamu mau ke taman itu lagi?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk gitar yang ada di samping Hinata.

"Iya. Semalam hujan deras, tapi pagi ini sepertinya tidak ada mendung sama sekali. Jadi aku pikir nanti malam tidak akan hujan," jawab Hinata memandang sambil gitarnya.

Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata pelan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Hinata. Kalau hujan lebih baik kau dirumah saja. Mengerti?!"

Hinata mengangguk mendengar nasehat dari sahabatnya itu. Lalu Sakura meninggalkan Hinata untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Hinata menghela nafas berat sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Argh! Jangan sekarang aku mohon," kata Hinata sangat pelan bahkan hampir berbisik.

Hinata memandang sendu gitar di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 18.30

.

.

Suara dentingan gitar mengalun merdu dari sebuah kamar seorang remaja pria berambut emo yang terkesan mirip dengan *ehem* pantat ayam. Di sampingnya duduk seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik kuning yang juga tengah memainkan gitar melodi.

"Heh Dobe, bisakah kau menyamakan nadanya denganku. Kau itu sudah mencoba lebih dari lima puluh kali kenapa tetap saja belum bisa!" omel Sasuke tiba-tiba memecah keseriusan diantara mereka.

Naruto hanya berdecak sambil tetap memainkan gitarnya.

"Iya iya Teme. Aku juga sudah mencobanya kan? Lama-kelamaan juga aku bisa,"

Sasuke berdecak.

"Dasar keras kepala," omelnya lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali memadukan kedua gitar mereka sehingga menghasilkan nada yang indah. Harmoni antara kedua nada yang di hasilkan kedua gitar mereka menghasilkan lagu yang menyejukkan hati.

Satu jam sudah Naruto dan Sasuke berlatih malam ini. Sasuke memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu. Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke ruang makan. Saat ini kedua orang tua Sasuke masih di kantor, jadi mereka hanya berduaan sekarang. #NaruSasuTime

"Mau minum apa?" tawar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan isi kulkasnya. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di depan kulkas, lalu melihat isi kulkas milik Sasuke.

"Jus jeruk," jawab Naruto singkat. Sasuke tau jika sahabatnya ini sangat memfavoritkan jeruk, maka dari itu Sasuke sengaja menyiapkan jus jeruk di kulkasnya untuk di berikan kepada Naruto jika Naruto datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. #ciyee

Sasuke lalu menuangkan jus jeruk favorit Naruto ke dalam gelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Teme…." Sasuke menunggu Naruto yang meminum jus yang di berikan olehnya.

Naruto memegang gelas yang berisi jus yang tinggal setengah itu sambil sesekali menggoyangkannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang belum mendapat lanjutan dari perkataan Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Heh! Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau membuatku merinding Dobe," kata Sasuke bergidik.

"Ah~ Tidak jadi," kata Naruto. Naruto kemudian menghabiskan jus jeruk di gelasnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya Teme. Kau kan anggota OSIS, apa kau tau siapa saja yang akan tampil saat puncak Dies Natalies nanti?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Siapa saja mereka?" Naruto tiba-tiba tidak sabaran ingin tau.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Dobe? Mana mungkin juga aku hafal semua pesertanya. Kau pikir aku ini apa," kata Sasuke kemudian meneguk jus tomat yang di pegangnya.

"Ayolahh Teme… Beritahu aku. Aku hanya ingin tau saja kok," kata Naruto sedikit merajuk.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya perwakilan kelas XI saja yang tampil,"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

'Mungkinkah dia juga akan tampil? Makanya dia terus membawa gitar untuk berlatih,' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Apa kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Sasuke mengejutkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah, apa yang kau bicarakan. Siapa juga yang aku cari. Sudah aku bilang aku hanya ingin tau saja,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah Teme, aku mau pulang dulu ya," Naruto beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hn,"

"Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah. Jaa~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya, sementara Sasuke tidak membalasnya.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang mansion Uchiha, Naruto memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dulu. Perut Naruto juga lapar. Naruto bersyukur malam ini tidak turun hujan, jadi dia bisa berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar malam hari. Sudah lama dia tidak jalan-jalan di malam hari karena setiap hari selalu turun hujan.

"Ke kedai ramen Ichiraku saja ah," gumam Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

Naruto bersenandung pelan saat menyusuri jalan menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku. Sesekali kedua telapak tangannya bertepuk untuk mengiringi lagu yang di nyanyikannya.

Sesampainya di persimpangan jalan dekat rumahnya, Naruto melihat bayangan seseorang yang baru saja berbelok dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto.

Naruto mempertajam penglihatannya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat,'

Sesampainya di bawah lampu jalanan yang baru saja di perbaiki, Naruto yakin jika orang di depannya adalah gadis yang selama ini dilihatnya.

"Mau kemana dia malam-malam begini dengan gitarnya itu?" gumam Naruto sangat pelan.

Tanpa sadar Naruto terus mengikuti gadis itu dan melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk pergi ke kedai ramen. Jarak Naruto dengan gadis itu sekitar 10 meter. Naruto dapat melihat jika gadis itu terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto heran pada kebiasaan aneh gadis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di taman kota.

"Wow, cukup jauh juga dia berjalan," gumam Naruto sambil tetap mengikuti gadis itu dari jauh.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya. Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah gadis di depannya ini sedang berjalan dalam tidur atau bagaimana.

Bagaimana tidak?

Bukannya ikut bergabung duduk di area taman kota, gadis itu malah terus tetap berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang terletak cukup jauh dengan pusat taman kota.

Tempat ini sedikit gelap dan sepi. Hanya ada satu kursi dan satu lampu taman yang hanya remang-remang. Naruto memuji keberanian gadis itu yang berani duduk sendiri disana dalam gelap.

Naruto bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang berjarak lima meter dengan gadis itu. Naruto sedikit memuji dirinya yang berhasil menjadi SPY tanpa ketahuan sejauh ini.

Naruto kemudian mengintip gadis itu. Samar-samar Naruto dapat melihat wajah gadis itu.

'Cantik juga,' katanya dalam hati.

Naruto melihat gadis itu tengah memandangi gitarnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa hanya diam saja?'kata Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memandangi gitarnya sendu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Hinata bisa kembali memainkannya di taman ini. Hinata kemudian tersenyum. Segera di rubahnya posisi gitarnya.

Hinata kemudian mengecek nada-nada di setiap fret gitarnya. Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah sempurna, Hinata kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Di taman yang gelap itu, alunan nada indah dengan diiringi suara Hinata yang merdu, membuat suasana menjadi berbeda. Serasa seperti tempat itu menjadi terang sekarang.

_There's a song that inside of my soul….._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold…_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again…._

_So I lay my head back down…_

_And I lift my hands and pray…_

_to be only yours I pray.._

_to be only yours I now know,_

_you're my only hope…._

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan setelah selesai menyanyikan lagunya.

"Indah,"

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara berat seseorang dari balik pohon di depannya.

"Si-siapa kau?!" kata Hinata ketakutan.

Naruto kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan hantu ataupun penjahat kok," kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata masih gemetar di tempat. Matanya menangkap bayangan bola mata berwarna biru shappire yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Si-siapa kau? Ke-kenapa kau bisa tau te-tempat ini?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata sambil tetap mencoba mengingat siapa pria di depannya ini.

"Aku melihatmu berbelok dari persimpangan jalan rumahku. Dan aku berfikir jika kau sedang berjalan dalam tidur karena kau berjalan sambil menunduk terus. Makanya aku mengikutimu," jawab Naruto santai. Naruto lalu duduk di samping Hinata tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Hinata sedikit menggeser duduknya.

"Kenapa kau memilih tempat yang gelap seperti ini untuk bermain gitar? Bukankah lebih baik di air mancur itu?" kata Naruto mencoba basa basi.

"A-aku bi-biasa disini," jawab Hinata pelan dengan masih terbata.

"Hei hei.. Tidak usah takut begitu. Aku temanmu. Aku anak XI IPA-2. Jadi tidak usah ketakutan begitu. Kau malah yang membuatku takut," kata Naruto.

Naruto sedikit melirik wajah Hinata. Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Untung saja ini tempat gelap. Jadi Hinata tidak akan bisa melihat rona wajah Naruto.

"O-oh.. Gomen," kata Hinata pelan.

Naruto masih mengagumi Hinata yang berjarak satu meter di sampingnya.

Hinata sedikit melirik Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Ja-jangan me-memandangku seperti itu," kata Hinata pelan.

Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"O-oh, gomen. Hanya saja sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat," kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke lampu taman di sampingnya.

"I-iya. A-aku juga sepertinya pe-pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat," kata Hinata pelan.

"Hmm, apa kau yang beberapa hari lalu berlari di persimpangan jalan dekat rumahku malam-malam waktu hujan? Seingatku gitar yang aku lihat waktu itu sama dengan gitarmu," Naruto mencoba mengingat yang lainnya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"I-iya. A-apa kau yang aku lihat di tangga menuju atap sekolah?" tanya Hinata balik.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku sering melihatmu. Tapi baru kali ini aku bicara denganmu," kata Naruto sedikit malu-malu.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Hinata bersyukur sekarang gelap, jadi Naruto tidak akan tau wajahnya yang sudah persis kepiting rebus.

Beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan.

Hinata hanya diam sambil memangku gitarnya, sementara Naruto bingung ingin bicara apa lagi. Merasa suasana menjadi canggung, Naruto pun mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, apa kau berlatih untuk puncak Dies Natalies minggu depan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk.

"I-iya,"

"Hmm.. Lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi yang akan kau bawakan saat DN nanti?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sekarang dia mulai tertarik berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Bu-bukan. Aku hanya ingin menyanyikan itu saja tadi," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Judul lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi itu _Only Hope _kan?" Naruto mencoba menebak.

Hinata mengangguk.

"I-iya,"

Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangannya di depan Hinata. Hinata yang bingung dengan maksud Naruto menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Pinjam gitarmu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata merona kembali melihat senyuman Naruto yang samar terlihat.

"Ka-kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga akan tampil saat DN nanti,"

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian memberikan gitarnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menyetem ulang gitar Hinata tanpa permisi.

Setelah dirasa pas semua, Naruto mulai memetik senar-senar gitar milik Hinata.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Ternyata Naruto memainkan nada lagu yang baru di mainkannya. Hinata tidak menyangka jika Naruto tau lagu itu bukan hanya judulnya saja. Karena lagu itu tidak begitu terkenal.

_Sing to me the song of the stars…_

Suara merdu Naruto dengan iringan dentingan nada gitar yang merdu membuat Hinata tak berkedip memandang Naruto.

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again…_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far…_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.._

_So I lay my head back down.._

_And I lift my hands and pray…._

_To be only yours I pray…._

_To be only yours I now know, _

_You're my only hope….._

Masih memainkan gitar milik Hinata, Naruto memandang Hinata yang juga memandangnya di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ikutlah bernyanyi di bagian berikutnya," kata Naruto. Hinata kembali merona. Meski begitu, Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto. Di bagian berikutnya mereka bernyanyi bersama.

_I give you my destiny.._

_I'm giving you all of me…_

_I want your symphony.._

_Singing in all that I am.._

_At the top of my lungs…._

_I'm giving it back….._

_So I lay my head back down….._

_And I lift my hands and pray.._

_To be only yours I pray…_

_To be only yours I now know,_

_You're my only hope…_

Dentingan nada terakhir menandakan lagu telah usai. Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama merona karena baru saja bernyanyi bersama.

"Suaramu bagus juga," kata Naruto sambil meletakkan gitar milik Hinata di samping Hinata.

"Ka-kau juga ba-bagus," kata Hinata terbata. Wajahnya terasa semakin memanas mendengar pujian dari Naruto.

"Hm.. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memilih tempat ini untuk bermain gitar? Dan kenapa kau pergi malam hari?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba ingin tau.

Hinata memandangi gitarnya.

"Karena….. Aku dulu selalu kemari dengan kakakku. Tetapi.. sekarang dia sudah pergi,"

Naruto merasa bersalah baru saja menanyakan hal yang membuat Hinata sedih.

"Kakakku bilang jika tempat ini mempunyai kesan tersendiri. Dia selalu merasa nyaman jika bermain gitar disini. Dia bisa mudah mendapatkan inspirasi saat berada di tempat ini,"

Naruto hanya diam, menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya,

"Tapi…. Sekarang aku hanya sendiri disini. Aku berharap jika aku kesini setiap malam dan menyanyikan lagu, kakakku akan datang menemuiku,"

Naruto melihat bahu Hinata sedikit bergetar. Tangan Hinata mengepal kuat di atas senar gitarnya.

"Tapi….. kakakku tidak juga datang menemuiku. Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan suaranya. Aku… Aku…."

_GREBB!_

Hinata terkejut.

Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata. Menenggelamkan kepala Hinata dalam dadanya.

"Maaf aku sudah menanyakan hal yang membuatmu sedih. Menangislah kalau kau mau menangis," kata Naruto lembut.

Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Namun dia akhirnya menangis juga dalam pelukan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan dekat rumah Naruto. Naruto ingin mengantar Hinata sampai rumahnya tapi Hinata menolak. Hinata merasa tidak enak setelah kejadian di taman tadi.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk.

"I-iya. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar," kata Hinata pelan sambil menunduk. Hinata tidak ingin Naruto melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dan jangan tidur malam-malam," kata Naruto lembut yang membuat Hinata semakin merona.

Hinata kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.

Baru lima meter Hinata berjalan, Naruto menghentikannya.

"E-eh kau tunggu!" panggil Naruto.

Hinata lalu menoleh.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Emm.. Aku sampai lupa belum menanyakan namamu," kata Naruto dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

Hinata juga baru ingat jika dia belum tau nama Naruto.

"A-aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh.

"Hinata ya…." gumam Naruto entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Jumat, 14 Februari 2014

Pukul 09.00 WKS (Waktu Konoha Setempat)

Hari ini adalah hari yang di nanti-nantikan seluruh siswa SMA Kurama. Hari ini adalah puncak Dies Natalies SMA Kurama. Sebentar lagi acara pensi, yaitu acara penutup acara DN akan segera di laksanakan.

Para anggota OSIS terlihat tengah sibuk mengecek set panggung dan semua perangkatnya. Semua siswa pun sudah berkumpul didepan panggung untuk melihat acara pensi hari ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, acara pun di mulai.

Acara DN diawali dengan pembukaan dari kepala sekolah SMA Kurama, dan di lanjutkan dengan sambutan-sambutan guru-guru yang bersangkutan.

Naruto dan Sasuke tengah bersiap-siap di belakang panggung untuk tampil setelah ini. Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan sampai lupa bagianmu nanti," kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Iya-iya Teme. Tidak perlu khawatir. Kita kan sudah berlatih," jawab Naruto enteng. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling, mencari gadis yang beberapa hari ini di temuinya. Namun diantara semua yang akan tampil, Naruto tidak melihat Hinata sama sekali.

'Dimana dia?' kata Naruto dalam hati. Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau ini mencari siapa Dobe?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya melihat-lihat siapa yang akan tampil saja," jawab Naruto sambil tetap melihat ke sekeliling.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi kita akan naik," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk menaiki tangga belakang panggung.

Terdengar suara MC yang menyebutkan nama Naruto dan Sasuke untuk meminta mereka segera menaiki panggung.

"Dan inilah penampilan dari pangeran-pangeran SMA Kurama. Mari kita sambut. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Narutoo !"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Mereka berdua lalu menaiki panggung. Teriakan gadis-gadis yang menjadi NaruSasu shipper pun bergema di gedung tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah memegang gitar masing-masing. Mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

Sebelum memulai penampilan mereka, Naruto menyempatkan melihat ke kerumunan penonton untuk mencari Hinata.

"Ssst Dobe!" panggil Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Naruto memulai intro lagunya.

Naruto pun mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Naruto memejamkan matanya.

'Apa kau sedang melihatku Hinata?'

Sedetik kemudian Naruto memainkan intro lagunya. Kemudian disusul dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Naruto dan Sasuke membawakan lagu Dear God milik A7X.

Paduan nada gitar Naruto dan Sasuke membuat para penonton tertuju pada mereka.

Suara Naruto dan Sasuke pun turut menambah indahnya permainan gitar mereka.

_Dear God.._

_The only thing oh yeah I ask of you,_

_Is to hold her when I'm not around,_

_When I'm much to far away…._

_We all need that person who can be true to you,_

_But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stay…_

_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired,_

_I'm missing you again oh no.,_

_Once again….._

Dentingan melodi terakhir yang dimainkan Naruto menandakan permainan mereka sudah selesai. Sorak sorai penonton menggema di seluruh ruangan. Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kepada semua penonton.

Dan Naruto tiba-tiba melihat bayangan Hinata di tengah kerumunan penonton sambil tersenyum melihatnya dengan wajah merona. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Satu-persatu siswa bergantian tampil membawakan bakat mereka di atas panggung. Dan inilah saat penutupan.

Naruto ikut berjubel di tengah kerumunan penonton yang dikiranya aman dari Naruto shipper untuk melihat penampilan siswa terakhir, yaitu Hinata.

Hinata tampil sebagai penutup acara.

Terdengar MC memanggil Hinata untuk naik keatas panggung.

"Dan inilah penampilan terakhir dari dewi SMA Kurama. Kita sambut, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata pun naik ke atas panggung.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata. Pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada Hinata.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

Hinata mulai menyiapkan posisi gitarnya. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Membuat Hinata shipper bersorak sorai tak karuan.

Dentingan nada pembuka mulai dimainkan Hinata.

Hinata membawakan lagu lama milik Letto yang berjudul ruang rindu.

Suasana pun menjadi senyap saat suara Hinata mulai terdengar.

Naruto tidak berkedip melihat Hinata yang berada di atas panggung. Dia bingung apakah dia terpesona dengan wajah cantik Hinata atau suara indah milik Hinata.

_Kau datang dan pergi…_

_Oh begitu saja.._

_Semua ku terima,_

_Apa adanya.._

_Mata terpejam dan hati menggumam.._

_Di ruang rindu.._

_Kita bertemu…_

Sorak sorai penonton bergemuruh saat Hinata selesai memainkan lagunya. Hinata membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum ke arah pentonton, membuat sorak sorai penonton yang di tambah dengan teriakan Hinata shipper semakin menggema.

Naruto masih terpaku di tempat setelah melihat penampilan Hinata. Tanpa sadar Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Melihat lambaian tangan Naruto, wajah Hinata kembali merona. Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Naruto sebelum akhirnya turun ke bawah panggung.

.

.

.

.

Hinata meminum air mineral yang di sediakan panitia setelah turun dari panggung. Tanpa disadarinya Naruto tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Hinata tersedak karena terkejut. Tetapi Naruto malah menertawakan Hinata yang tersedak karenanya. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. Gomen gomen. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto yang beralih posisi berdiri di depan Hinata yang sedang duduk di kursi.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang melihat gelagat aneh Naruto.

"Emmm.. Ano.. Maukah kau nanti malam keluar denganku?" kata Naruto dengan malu-malu.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ke-kemana?" kata Hinata terbata.

"Hmm… Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat favoritku," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Detak jantung Naruto tidak beraturan saat mengatakannya. Apalagi dengan Hinata. Rasanya sekarang jantungnya seakan mau copot dari tempatnya.

"Di-dimana?"

"Sudah nanti kau juga tau. Aku tunggu di persimpangan jalan samping rumahku ya. Jam tujuh," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata yang tidak sengaja melirik Naruto tambah merona hebat.

Hinata mengangguk.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 18.30 WKS

Naruto kini sudah berada di persimpangan jalan samping rumahnya. Naruto sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Hinata makanya dia datang lebih awal.

Naruto bolak balik berjalan ke kiri dan ke kanan karena grogi.

"Hei hei.. Ini bukan pertemuan pertamaku dengannya kan? Kenapa aku jadi grogi begini sih!" kata Naruto pada angin.

"Heih! Merepotkan sekali," gerutu Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang di depannya. Naruto dapat melihat bayangan seseorang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Naruto mempertajam penglihatannya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto karena itu adalah Hinata.

Malam ini Hinata terlihat cantik di mata Naruto dengan atasan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru polos dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam dan rambutnya di biarkan tergerai. Meski simpel, bagi Naruto Hinata sangat cantik malam ini. Di tambah dengan rona merah muda yang menambah kecantikan wajah Hinata.

"Konbawa Na-Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sedikit menunduk. Ini baru pertama kali Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan suffix di belakang namanya.

"Konbanwa," balas Naruto singkat. Jiwanya baru saja kembali setelah melayang entah kemana.

"Su-sudah lama menunggu?" kata Hinata pelan.

Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Ah tidak. Aku juga baru saja sampai," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya kembali berpacu. Malam ini Naruto terlihat tampan dan simpel dengan atasan kaos putih dengan jaket sweater oranye yang di padu dengan celana jeans tiga perempat berwarna hitam.

"Ayo," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan tangan yang saling terpaut.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Hinata terlihat bingung dengan tempat makan yang ada di depannya.

"Nah, ini adalah tempat favoritku," kata Naruto mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam.

"Oh Naruto rupanya. Dan wah! Malam ini kau membawa pacarmu ya?" kata paman pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto dan Hinata merona bersamaan mendengarnya.

"Ah, paman sudahlah. Berikan aku dua mangkok ramen yang biasa saja ya," kata Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengajak Hinata mencari tempat duduk.

Selama makan ramen mereka masing-masing, tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Hinata merasa sangat malu karena berduaan dengan Naruto di tempat yang ramai. Sedangkan Naruto bingung mencari topik pembicaraan.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan mi ramen mereka, Naruto kemudian mengajak Hinata untuk pulang.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, tangan mereka saling terkait kembali. Hinata merasa nyaman berada di genggaman Naruto. Dan Naruto juga sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Naruto merasakan tangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba dingin. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Hinata.

Sesampainya di persimpangan, Naruto melepaskan sweaternya dan memakaikannya untuk Hinata.

"Pakailah. Tanganmu dingin sekali," kata Naruto lembut. Hinata merona mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Naruto.

Setelah memakaikan sweaternya untuk Hinata, Naruto kemudian tersenyum manis. Hinata menjadi salah tingkah melihat senyum Naruto.

"Untung saja malam ini tidak hujan ya. Jadi kita bisa keluar berdua," kata Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Hinata masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Ano, Hinata.." panggil Naruto pelan. Hinata perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

_CUP…_

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto mencium singkat kening Hinata dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku malam ini," kata Naruto lembut.

Hinata masih terpaku di tempat, mencoba mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hinata," Naruto kembali memanggil Hinata. Hinata terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto berjongkok di depan Hinata.

"Hei Hinata,"

"Hm?"

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Bagaikan baru mendengar petir di telinganya, Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Ap-apa?"

"Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku. Aku tidak mengharap kau membalasnya. Hanya saja-"

"Aku juga menyukaimu Naruto-kun,"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata sudah memotong kata-katanya. Naruto juga terkejut mendengar apa yang baru Hinata katakan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi benar?"

"Naruto-kun, jangan membuatku mengulangnya. Itu sudah terlalu memalukan bagiku," kata Hinata pelan sambil menunduk.

Naruto terkikik melihat Hinata.

Naruto lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata," kata Naruto dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Hinata membalas senyuman Naruto.

Shappire blue dengan permata lavender saling memahami satu sama lain.

Naruto kemudian menarik pinggang Hinata dan mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Hinata kembali dengan lembut.

Hinata memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana malam ini.

Di bawah sinar lampu jalan, cinta mereka bersemi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

HAPPY VALENTINE DAY MINNA ! ^o^/

Gimana dengan fic Bebhe kali ini? Apakah sudah memuaskan? Atau malah enggak puas banget? ToT

Ini adalah ide yang muncul di otak rongsokan saya saat kembali bergalau ria. Dan yahh….

Ini harapan saya, semoga cinta saya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan semoga cerita cinta saya bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Saya harap orang yang saya sukai ternyata seperti Naruto dalam cerita ini..

Aaaaaaaaa! Mustahil beut! Tapi kan nggak ada salahnya berharap kan? #jadicurcol

Okelah, semoga fic saya ini bisa menghibur NHL yang kemarin kecewa dengan ending fic saya ^^

Sampai bertemu di fic saya selanjutnya….

Jangan lupa ripiuwnya ya :D

Pay pay ! ^o^/


End file.
